Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments, particularly mobile wireless environments. Mobile communication networks have grown substantially as user equipment becomes increasingly connected to mobile wireless environments. In some instances, user equipment can include routers, which may provide for routing traffic through a network using wired, wireless and/or cellular interfaces. The flow of traffic across a cellular interface can vary greatly depending, for example, on environmental conditions, cellular interference, number of users, etc. As traffic routing is often time-critical, delayed flows over cellular interfaces can result in system congestion, dropped packets and/or overloaded router resources, among others. Accordingly, there are significant challenges in managing cellular interfaces for routing equipment in a network environment.